The Games We Play
by AffectionlessPsychopath
Summary: Chaos has declared war on Cosmos and the battle for all creation has begun. A young knight is pulled into the fray, what will he learn of love and friendship during his struggle? Can he really fall in love with an animal? Onion KnightxZidane SLASH M rated


Hey, everyone! Welcome to my very first fanfiction! To be honest with you, I wasn't planning on getting into writing, really. But then on one of my many all-nighters sat up playing Dissidia: Final Fantasy, (of which my play time is fast exceeding 150 hours :O)I realise I've been given a perfect set of characters and a pretty loose plot line! Meaning I could do pretty much whatever I wanted with it. Anyway, this is what I came up with:

Oh by the way, this chapter will be a little shorter than the ones that follow because it's a prologue. Also, depending on what you all think about it, I'll know whether it's worth carrying on or not. I hope you enjoy the show

-AF

* * *

Chapter One – Midnight Meetings and New Hope.

Some days are brilliant. You wake up and everything just seems a little bit brighter. Maybe it was the warmth of the early morning sun beating down on the grassy clearing that made it look beautiful beyond words...or maybe Luneth was just in a good mood. He lay under a lone tree that stood tall and proud in the middle of the clearing that he and Ingus had opted to rest in. The two had strayed far from their village and so had camped out under the shelter of the aging oak. Luneth tilted his head to one side and saw that his friend was still asleep, open-mouthed and snoring. Luneth stifled a cackle and looked out across the grassy clearing. He let out a long sigh.

"We saved the world, Ingus." He murmured, receiving a grunt and a snore in response. When he thought back to that time, the last battle; he wondered where he had gotten all of that strength from. They took on the cloud of darkness and won! Luneth folded his arms behind his head and shifted his gaze to the armour sitting next to him at the base of the tree._ We were legends, _He thought. _We were elevated beyond names themselves!_ He reminisced about the reaction he would get when he walked through towns in that armour. When people saw that, they immediately knew that only one name, one affectation was necessary; He was the Onion knight.

"H-happy birthday." Ingus said groggily, pushing himself up by his elbows and smiling at the amber-haired boy. Luneth smiled at him but didn't speak. Ingus frowned at the younger boy, who seemed lost in his own thoughts. "What's up? It's your fourteenth birthday! Be happy!" He gave one of his care free smiles, which made Luneth chuckle a little.

"I was just thinking." He left that sentence hanging in the air and turned his head back to the view, letting the gentle sounds of the leaves rustling in the breeze carry his mind off.

"What about?" Ingus prodded, not content with the meagre answer he was given. Luneth took one look at his armour, and then over to Ingus. The boy sighed and picked up a leaf, spinning it between his thumb and his index. Ingus watched this out of idle curiosity.

"I don't think I can protect the world anymore, Ingus." The older boy giggled and poked him in the arm.

"Well, that's good, 'cuz it's safe now." Luneth met his gaze and saw his near-brainless smile and felt himself start to grin.

_If only I could see things in simplicity like you do, Ingus._ He thought. He did respect his friend, more than anyone else in the world. When he'd met the older boy he was 17 and training to be a knight. Though only a year older now, he'd become so much warmer. Luneth looked up to him; he loved him like a brother. Luneth jumped as Ingus clicked his fingers in front of his face.

"Wow, head in the clouds today, huh?" He pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his own armour. Luneth stared at the blond-haired teen in mild interest.

"C'mon then!" Luneth looked confused. Ingus started pulling his armour on. "You were worried about not being strong enough? Well how about a lesson from the master?" He winked at Luneth, making him smile. "Free of charge too," He pulled Luneth to his feet and hugged him. "Since it's your birthday."

Suddenly, a voice exploded through Luneth's head. He dropped to his knees and winced. Ingus dropped too, looking at him in concern. He could see Ingus' lips moving, but could not hear the sounds.

_You have been chosen! _Not the first time he'd heard that. _You will come now, to your destiny! Or..._Everything started to fade to white and Luneth desperately made a grab for Ingus' outstretched hand. _To the end of all things..._ The quiet clearing faded, the tree faded, his best friend...faded.

Suddenly, Luneth was being soaked by torrents of rain as a storm raged in the angry clouds above this strange land he'd found himself in. He struggled to his feet, only then noticing that he was wearing his armour.

"Ingus!" He shouted across this empty land. He got no response. Luneth stumbled forward a bit, only then realising his surroundings. This place was amazing, like it was made out of glass. Grey had never looked so radiant. There was a thin film of water on the floor, from which rose glorious strands of green energy, twisting and curling around each other. Luneth seemed to be on a cliff of some sort. _I need to get out of this storm! _He thought with some degree of certainty. Luneth's ears pricked up, _Did I just hear..._A cry sounded from beyond the cliff, muffled as it was by the storm. "Ingus!" Luneth shouted as he ran in the direction of the noise.

---x---

"Agh!" A white hot orb hit the teen squarely in the chest, hurling him backwards. The young boy struggled to his feet, squinting through the blond hair that was being forced into his eyes by the pounding rain. He glared at the other figure suspended in front of him.

"You are weak, Zidane!" The figure hissed. The young blonde gritted his teeth.

"Damn you, Kuja!" Zidane jumped into the air, and started firing bright red energy shots at the figure, who gracefully glided around them and raised his hand. Zidane gasped as the air around him exploded. He tried to dodge but it was too late. "agh!" He cried as the heat forced him down to the floor. Kuja Cackled.

"Do you even realise how pathetic you look?" Kuja advanced on him and raised his hand once more. Zidane let out a groan as he ascended into the air. "Time to put an end to this tragedy, wouldn't you say?" Glowing white orbs appeared around the nineteen year-olds suspended form. They all rushed in at the same time, burning through his body. He screamed in agony as they kept coming.

"K-kuja! S-stop!" His strength left him and he went limp. Kuja smiled at this and dropped him. He lay there as the rain pounded him, coughing and writhing as Kuja raised his hand for the final blow. "Agh!" Something hit him in the chest, sending him back a few metres. He winced and looked up to see a small boy standing in front of his wounded adversary, an intense look in his green eyes.

"Leave him alone!" Luneth snarled. Kuja looked at him bewildered. He struggled to his feet and brushed himself off.

"And who might you be?" Kuja asked, obviously buying himself time to plan his next move.

"I'm the onion Knight!" Luneth felt a little pang of shame in throwing his title around like that. "I'll tell you again! Leave him alone!" Kuja gasped and tilted his heads to the side, sizing the boy up.

"She said you would come. She said you were the only one who could beat her, and she the only one who could beat you. We all seem to be paired off like that in this world." He chuckled. Luneth furrowed his brow.

"She? What are you talking..." A huge crackle of lightening boomed overhead, and Kuja took his chance!

"pathetic!" He hissed as he made his move.

"Too slow!" Luneth jibed as he dodged the burning orbs that had been fired at him. Before Kuja could ready for another attack, the small knight was upon him. Luneth mustered all his power into one thrust and knocked Kuja into the air. "Lightening!" He shouted. Some small bolts fired out of his sword and hit Kuja, then suddenly a giant bolt rained down on him.

"Agh!" Kuja yelped as the force sent him crashing into the floor, as it cracked and spit from the pressure. The battlefield fell silent as Luneth stared at the pile of rubble.

"I exist to destroy the wicked," He murmured. His attention now turned to the dying boy, who was not moving. Luneth rushed over to him and held his head up. The older boy opened his eyes weakly and stared at Luneth. He raised his limp hand and let it fall on the young Knight's shoulder.

"I-I don't want to d-die." He whimpered as he slipped out of consciousness. Darkness took him. Luneth held the older boy in his arms, jumping a little when a silky tail brushed against his bare elbow.

_Who is this strange creature? _He thought. He felt as though he'd been thrown in at the deep end. So many questions were burning through his mind; Who was that wicked spectre? Where was he? Why was he there? Above the desire for answers though, he had to get this wounded boy to safety. What ever was beginning here, and something told him it was big, it was not going to begin with a death.

* * *

So! That was the prologue! Please tell me what you all think, so I'll know whether it's worth continuing this story. Thanks very much and I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time...

-AF


End file.
